Preacher: Monster Swamp
"Monster Swamp" is the fourth episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Preacher. It was directed by Craig Zisk with a script written by Sara Goodman. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, June 19th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Cassidy tries to warn Jesse Custer about the angels, then turns around and makes a secret deal with them. Tulip O'Hare is up and arms over the callous disregard over the death of a prostitute named Lacey. Jesse commits himself towards packing the church and Odin Quincannon takes a piss in Miles Person's briefcase. Seriously. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode had a viewership of 1.412 million people, which is down by .612 from the previous episode. It scored 0.43% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; Preacher; Season One. * Actor Jackie Earle Haley is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Odin Quincannon's grandfather's name was Jonas Quincannon. * Both of the actors who portray Jesse Custer in this episode have the first name Dominic. Dominic Cooper plays the regular adult Jesse Custer on the series, and Dominic Ruggieri played a young Jesse Custer in flashback. Allusions * The game that Odin Quincannon is playing on his computer is Q*bert. It was first produced as an arcade game by Gottlieb in 1982. Its interesting to note that the computer monitor and keyboard he's using are of a very old model, which is strange since Quincannon is a man of means. * Reference is made to Linus Dilmoe in this episode. Linus is the child predator who drives the school bus as first seen in "See" and in "The Possibilities". His last name is supplied for the first time in this episode. * After Tulip O'Hare's reaction to the way Lacey was treated, Mosie says "It's Chinatown". This is a reference to the 1974 drama film Chinatown starring Jack Nicholson where the final line of the film is "Forget it, Jake, it's Chinatown". Jesse's commands # Tells Odin Quincannon to "Serve God" at the close of his sermon. Body Count # Lacey - 2nd and final appearance. Falls into a sinkhole after being hit by Clive's paintball. Quotes * Cassidy: : But I mean, after that, these two fella come by, right, dressed as cowboy blokes on the outside, but sounded more like two blokes who just stumbled in out of a pub in Clerkenwell, if you know what I'm tryin' to say. * Jesse Custer: I have no idea. .... * Cassidy: Now I'm a big believer in 'live and let live', but when somebody comes after one of my friends, brandishing a bloody chainsaw, we're gonna have issues. .... * Jesse Custer: Will you serve God? * Odin Quincannon: Yes. I will. Of course I will. Yes. .... * Fiore: When will you be back? * Cassidy: Soon. * Fiore: Be specific. * Cassidy: Very soon. .... * Mosie: Fun, funny, such a great spirit. But that temper of yours... not even your mama could handle it. * Tulip O'Hare: My mama never tried, Mos. She was too busy up there, handlin' all them boners and balls. Crew * Matt Tauber - Producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Don Kurt - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal Moritz - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Nick Bradley - Co-producer * Rebecca Moline - Co-producer * Jim Sodini - Executive producer * Bill Pope - Director of photography * Julie Berghoff - Production designer * Kelley Dixon - Editor * Steven Brown - Unit production manager * Brett Dos Santos - First assistant director * Louis Lanni - Second assistant director * Linda Lowy, CSA - Casting * Will Stewart - Casting * Dave Porter - Music by * Laura Jean Shannon - Costume designer See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords Angels | Church | Cows | Hospital | Motel | Rifle Category:2016/Episodes Category:June, 2016/Episodes Category:Sara Goodman Category:Craig Zisk Category:Matt Tauber Category:Garth Ennis Category:Steve Dillon Category:Don Kurt Category:Ken F. Levin Category:Jason Netter Category:Ori Marmur Category:Vivian Cannon Category:Seth Rogen Category:Evan Goldberg Category:Sam Catlin Category:Nick Bradley Category:Jim Sodini Category:Rebecca Moline Category:Bill Pope Category:Julie Berghoff Category:Kelley Dixon Category:Steven Brown Category:Brett Dos Santos Category:Louis Lanni Category:Linda Lowy Category:Will Stewart Category:Dave Porter Category:Laura Jean Shannon Category:Kiira Arai Category:Dominic Cooper Category:Joseph Gilgun Category:Ruth Negga Category:Lucy Griffiths Category:W. Earl Brown Category:Tom Brooke Category:Anatol Yusef Category:Jackie Earle Haley Category:Ricky Mabe Category:Nathan Darrow Category:Ashley Aufderheide Category:Matthew Timmons Category:Frances Lee McCain Category:Alex Knight Category:Keith Jardine Category:Barbie Robertson Category:Catherine Haun Category:Luke Gallegos Category:Sarah Minnich Category:Elizabeth Dwyer Sandlin Category:Jodi Lynn Thomas Category:Jack Burning Category:Cheryl Ford-Mente Category:Dominic Ruggieri Category:Michael E. Stogner Category:Episodes with crew categories